Media content processors such as Set-Top Boxes (STBs) generally feature a combination of various vertical services (e.g., TV, DVR, Video on Demand, Music on Demand, Photos, etc.). These services tend to be presented in silos, with little opportunity for the user to smoothly transition from an item of content in one vertical service to a related item of content in another without backing completely out of the current silo and browsing into another.